The invention relates generally to mailer packages, and more particularly to cardboard mailer packages configured for sending a gift in the form of a toy along with a greeting inscribed on the mailer package.
Mailer packages are generally known in the art, and take a variety of shapes and sizes depending on the desired package size. Mailer packages are often made from a single sheet of stock material, such as cardboard. The mailer package is formed by folding the stock material at designated points, thereby producing a simpler, stronger package since there are a minimal number of joints which need to be artificially joined. Additionally, mailer packages often include a cover portion, such that the package may be closed and subsequently opened to retrieve the contents.
However, there remains difficulty in the art in forming mailer packages which are strong enough to hold heavier, larger objects within and still function as a delivery mechanism which can easily be sealed for shipping and easily be re-opened upon receipt, while still being formed from a single sheet of foldable stock material. Additionally, those utilizing such mailer packages to ship sample or gift products often desire to include a message or greeting with the mailer package. Although mailer packages which are used as greeting cards are known in the art, there has been difficulty in finding an effective way to use the mailer package as a greeting card while still maintaining the above-identified construction and strength characteristics. Thus, the present invention is directed to a mailer package which can be used as a greeting card while simultaneously shipping a toy secured within the package.